MOTU/Superman: From Eternia with Death.
by Brimstone
Summary: During a battle with a madman called Death Superman is accidently transported to Eternia where he fall under the spell of Skeletor and must fight He-man.


**__**

Masters of the Universe/Superman crossover: From Eternia with Death. 

By Richard Taylor. 

It was getting dark when Prince Adam and Cringer arrived in the village of Motsal. 

"It's going to rain." Adam said to Cringer as he looked up to the night sky to see it starting to cloud over. 

"Then we should find someplace to stay for the night." said Cringer Adams pet tiger. "I hate the rain."

"Cringer." said Adam. "I promised my farther that I'd be back with King Marto's reply for the trade route through his kingdom."

"But Adam the King won't mind if we're a little late." replied Cringer. "Besides there is a tavern just ahead."

Adam sighed just as it started to rain. 

"Okay if you insist." said Adam. Then both Adam and Cringer raced for the Tavern's entrance. As Adam and Cringer entered the tavern the sound of celebration stopped and everyone turned to the Prince and stared at him and Cringer. Believing that they were looking at Cringer Adam walked up the Barkeeper.

"Don't worry about Cringer." said Adam. "He's my pet. He's very tame." 

"It's not the tiger we're worried about. It's you." said the Barkeeper. "You see we don't get much royalty around here."

"Well I'm only here to get out of the rain." said Adam. "I'll go if I'm going to cause trouble." The Barkeeper burst out in laughter. 

"You are no trouble." said the Barkeeper pouring Adam a glass of ale. "Everyone is welcome in my tavern." Adam took the glass of ale and whent over to a table and sat. 

"What is the Prince of Eternia doing so far awy from the city of Eternos?" Adam heard someone say as he drank his ale. Suddenly Adam was pulled out of his chair and he stared in to the eyes of Barkus the former member of the Royal guard cadets which Adam had gotten expelled from the city three years ago.

"I've been waiting a long time for this!" snarled Barkus raising his fist ready to strike Adam.

Having to keep his act up as a cowardly prince Adam closed his eyes as Barkus swung his fist at Adam's face suddenly Teela grabbed hold of Barkus's arm stopping his punch from making contact with Adam's face.

"You never learn do you?" hissed Teela. "You can not go around attacking members of the royal family." Barkus ripped his arm out of Teela's grasp. 

"You're always there for him aren't you!" hissed Barkus. "Ever since you and Adam got me kicked out of the Royal Guard Cadets!" 

Teela laughed at Barkus. 

"I remember that it was you who lead Adam in to that trap." said Teela. Adam slowly opened his eyes just in time to see Barkus throw a punch at Teela. 

Teela quickly ducked the punch and drove her fist in to Barku's stomach. Barkus cried out in pain and doubled over just as Teela slammed both her fists in to the back of his neck sending Barkus crashing to the ground. Teela then walked over to Prince Adam. 

"You should have been home hours ago." said Teela. "The King sent me to find you." 

Adam sighed as he looked around the tavern he could see that people were sniggering about the fact that the prince of Eternia was being dragged home like a school kid. Once outside the tavern Adam turned to Teela. 

"Why did you do that?" asked Adam. 

"You were told to be back with that trade agreement as soon as possible." replied Teela. "Not hang around taverns drinking and getting your face punched in!"

"We were only in that tavern because it was raining." said Adam. "As soon as it stopped we would have got back to the palace as fast as we could." 

Before Teela could reply there came a sudden screech from the sky. Looking up Adam could see a giant orange falcon circling over head. Immediately Adam realized that it was the Sorceress calling for him. Quickly Adam reached in to his jacket and pulled out the agreement and shoved it in to Teela's hand. 

"Teela take this to the King. Its the agreement." said Adam. "I have to go something important has come up." With that Adam and Cringer raced off leaving a surprised and annoyed Teela in the pouring rain.

As soon as he was sure that he was out of Teela's site Adam stopped and drew his Sword of Power. Holding it high in to the sky and called out.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!........I HAVE THE POWER!!!"

Instantly the magic of Grayskull burst from the Sword of Power and washed over Adam transforming him in to He-man. He-man the pointed the sword at Cringer. Bursts of magic shot out from the sword and transformed Cringer in to mighty Battle Cat.

Once the transformation was complete Zoar landed and turned in to the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull. 

"Sorceress what is wrong why have you left Castle Grayskull?" asked He-man.

"I've had to come to you." said the Sorceress. "Because I have sensed a great disturbance in the flow of the cosmos. I can't fully explain what I am feeling so I'm going to see if I can find Zodac the cosmic enforcer and see if he will tell me what I need. I need you to go to Grayskull. While I'm away it will be defenseless against Skeletor."

"I will go there straight away." said He-man climbing on to Battle Cat. "You go and find Zodac I will make sure that Grayskull is safe."

"I knew you would." said the Sorceress. "I only hope that it is not as bad as I fear. Good journey He-man."

The Sorceress then spread her arms and transformed in to the mighty Zoar and took off in to the sky.

"Cat." said He-man. "It looks like we wont be heading home after all."

He-man then unclipped his communicator from his belt and called Man-At-Arms.

"Duncan here how can I help?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"Duncan it's me He-man." said He-man. "The Sorceress has had to leave Eternia on a mission. She asked me to defend Castle Grayskull while she is away. Can you cover my absence at the palace."

"No problem He-man." said Man-At-Arms. "I'll tell the king and queen that I needed you to pick up something from Barkus."

"I knew I could count on you." said He-man.

"You know how to get in contact with me if run in to any trouble." said Man-At-Arms.

"I sure do." said He-man. He then switched off the communicator and turned to Battle Cat. "Let's get going to Grayskull."

Battle Cat let out a mighty roar and his powerful legs began to carry He-man through the rain towards Castle Grayskull.

Deep within the dreaded fortress of evil called Snake Mountain the evil lord of destruction Skeletor contemplated his newest enemies He-man. Three months ago a barbarian warrior called He-man had come down from the jungles of Eternia and foiled his attempt to gain control of Castle Grayskull. For the three months since He-man's arrival Skeletor had all his warriors searching for anything that would help him destroy He-man. But He-man remained a mystery just like his link to the cursed Castle Grayskull.

Slowly the doors to his throne room opened and in walked Evil-Lyn his second in command.

"What have you found about He-man?" hissed Skeletor.

"Nothing as usual." replied Evil-Lyn. "But we have found something that may interest you."

"What is it?" said Skeletor.

"The Sorceress of Grayskull has left Eternia." said Evil-Lyn with a wicked smile on her face.

"Why would the Sorceress leave Eternia?" said Skeletor to himself.

"We don't know that but whatever the reason it means Castle Grayskull has been left unguarded." said Evil-Lyn.

Instantly Skeletor's eyes lit up with evil glee.

"At last our chance to strike!" said Skeletor. "But we need to make sure that He-man is too busy to stop our plans like before."

"I keep forgetting that Castle Grayskull is so deep in the Evergreen Forest." said He-man as they raced through the gigantic forest.

"You'll get used to It." said Battle Cat. Suddenly Battle Cat skidded to a stop.

"What is it?" asked He-man.

"I smell danger!" growled Battle Cat. But before he could say any more a trio of Evil Warriors leaped down from the trees. He-man instantly recognized them as Mer-man, Kobra Khan and Tri-Clops.

"So you're He-man. You don't look so tough. Let's see how you handle us."

Tri-Clops then drew his long sword and advanced on He-man.

Skeletor stood in front of the huge Jawbridge of Castle Grayskull alongside Beastman and Evil-Lyn.

"Ever since I was abandoned on this planet by Hordak I've tried to unlock the secrets of Grayskull." snarled Skeletor. "And on the day I finally have the power of Grayskull in my grasp He-man shows up and spoiled it all! But not this time!" Skeletor then slammed his havok staff on to the ground and its eyes flared to life sending beams of red magical energy across the abyss and in to the walls of Castle Grayskull.

The instant that Skeletor's magic struck Castle Grayskull sparks of energy flew in to the air and the clouds over the castle erupted with bolts of lightning.

The sky above Metropolis began to darken over with storm clouds. Clark Kent had been following a lead from an informant who had information about some mysterious kidnappings that had plagued Metropolis over the last month. The information had led him to a set of abandoned warehouses along the harbor.

Using his X-ray vision Clark Kent looked in to the warehouses. As he searched the fourth warehouse he found what he was looking for. Three school buses sat lined up in the middle of the warehouse inside the buses were the kidnapped people strapped to their seats. As his X-ray vision scanned over the buses he saw a large amount of explosives packed in to the bottom of the buses.

Next to the buses stood several large men carrying heavy machine guns. In front of the men was a tall man dressed entirely in a black robe. The man in black seemed to be talking to the others. Using his super hearing Clark Kent listened in.

"With these people secure we usher in a new world." said the man in black. "Within in the hour these buses of destruction will be driven in to the heart of Metropolis where their sacrifice will herald the way for my armies to rule the world." The man in black then turned to gesture to someone at the side. Clark Kent then heard the muffled scream of a woman. The next thing he saw was two of the men drag a woman up to the man in black. The man in black then raised a hand to the woman's face and pushed back her hair covering her face and Clark Kent saw that it was Lois Lane. Seeing that the woman he loved was in danger Clark Kent tore open his shirt revealing his blue and red uniform underneath. With a flash of speed Clark Kent transformed in to Superman.

"And you Miss Lane." said the man in black. "Shall record it all."

"Never!" screamed Lois Lane as she spat in to the mans face. The man head snapped back and the hood covering his head fell off revealing a glowing skull underneath.

Seeing the ghastly sight Lois Lane screamed in terror. The man threw his head back and laughed then he turned back to Lois Lane.

"There is no fighting it. I have chosen you to be mine." snarled the man in black. "You now belong to Death!" 

Suddenly the wall to the warehouse collapsed as Superman burst in.

"Ah. The first person to join my army of death." snarled Death. He then turned to his men. "KILL HIM!!!"

Instantly the men raised their machine guns and began firing at Superman.

The bullets harmlessly bounced off Superman's indestructible body. Using his super speed Superman quickly disarmed the men and threw them to one side.

"You lot will never learn." said Superman. The men rushed Superman but using his super strength he easily defeated the thugs and knocked them out.

"Hold it there!" shouted Death holding up a small remote control device. "Remember I can still make these people part of my army of death."

Superman's eyes glowed red and two red beams lashed out and shot the device out of Death's hand.

"Now what?" asked Superman. "Why is it that all it takes for mortals to have a sense of power all they have to do is ware a funny costume?" snarled Death.

"Look whose talking." said Superman. "Is that costume suppose to give you special powers?"

"No." snarled Death. "My powers are natural!"

Death then threw Lois Lane to one side and raised his hands. Instantly a set of green colored beam like energy shot out from Death's hands and struck Superman in the chest before he could move.

Superman was sent crashing through the wall of the warehouse and he skidded to a stop outside in the pouring rain. Superman's chest hurt as the energy from Death's blast surged through his body. Superman was impervious to all forms of weaponry that he shouldn't have felt any pain at all. So Superman guessed that whatever he had been hit by was magical in origin. Getting to his feet Superman decided to be careful, as he was vulnerable to magical attacks.

Lightning lit up the sky as Superman saw the flowing black robes of Death leap through the hole in the wall. His hands reached in to his robes and pulled out a long glowing scythe.

"Now you shall be mine!" snarled Death as he raised the scythe above his head ready to strike Superman down.

Using his super speed Superman leaped at Death and grabbed hold of the scythe just as a bolt of lightning struck the top of the scythe.

Lois Lane slowly got to her feet and checked her head with her hand. As she pulled it away to see that it was covered with blood. On uneasy legs Lois Lane made her way over to the hole in the wall. When she got there she saw Superman grapple with the maniac that was calling himself Death. Death swung his glowing scythe like weapon at Superman. She then saw Superman leap at Death and grab the scythe. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light as a bolt of lightning struck the scythe. When the light faded Lois Lane gasped in horror. Where Superman and Death stood was nothing but scorch marks.

"Oh my god!" said Lois Lane as she held a hand to her mouth.

He-man blocked the blows from Tri-Clops's sword as the other Evil Warriors kept Battle Cat busy.

"You are good barbarian." hissed Tri-Clops as he blocked a blow from He-mans sword. "But I am better. I helped to defeat a whole planet of warriors more skilled than you. What chance do you think you've got against me!"

Tri-Clops was right he was outmatched by Tri-Clops's skill but he had the power of Grayskull on his side.

He-man quickly grabbed hold of Tri-Clops by his armor and using his powerful strength He-man lifted Tri-Clops off the ground and threw him at Mer-man and Kobra Khan who had leaped on to the back of Battle Cat trying to pin the mighty tiger down.

The two evil warriors desperately tried to hold on to Battle Cat but the tiger kept on thrashing adout trying to throw them off.

"Calm down you stupid animal!" snarled Mer-Man as he struggled to hold on.

But they didn't know that Battle Cat was really a very intelligent creature. Battle Cat kicked his back legs in to the air and threw Mer-Man off his back and on to Kobra Khan. The two Evil Warriors crashed to the ground. Struggling to their feet Mer-Man and Kobra Khan grabbed their weapons ready to strike Battle Cat when Tri-Clops crashed in to them. Realizing that they were defeated the Evil Warriors ran off in to the trees.

"They're gone." growled Battle Cat. "Shall we go after them?"

"No cat." replied He-man. "Let them go we have to get to Castle Grayskull. I'll contact Duncan and tell him what has happened."

He-man then reached in to his belt and grabbed his communicator and called Man-At-Arms.

Skeletor's magic continued to bounce off the walls of Castle Grayskull.

"This is taking to long." growled Skeletor. "Even with my warriors distracting He-man he still may get here before we get inside." Skeletor then turned to Evil-Lyn. "Cast your magic together we may be able to break in."

"Yes my lord." replied Evil-Lyn. She then raised her hands and beams of magical energy shot out from her fingertips and joined Skeletor's magical assault on Castle Grayskull.

Suddenly the sky erupted with lightning. A bolt of lightning struck Castle Grayskull exactly in the same spot as Skeletor's and Evil-Lyn's magic. There was an explosion and a vortex began to form.

"What is it?" asked Evil-Lyn as the vortex grew bigger. "What is happening?"

"I don't know." said Skeletor. "But I see something forming inside it."

Skeletor, Evil-Lyn and Beastman all stared in wonder as the object in the heart of the vortex grew in to the shape of a human.

"Curse you magic of Grayskull!!!" screamed Skeletor as he saw the muscular human dressed in a blue and red outfit with a red cape on his back and a red 'S' symbol on his chest. "I should have known that the Sorceress would send a heroic warrior to protect the castle."

Superman was flung from the vortex in to a storm of rain and lightning. It took him a few minutes to realize he was no longer in Metropolis let alone Earth. As Superman looked around all he saw was a large green forest that stretched for miles in all directions. Behind him sat a huge castle with a skull's face carved in to it. Standing in front of the castle were three of the strangest humans that he had ever seen. Standing in the middle of the humans Superman saw a familiar figure. Dressed in purple armor was a blue skinned human. Even with his purple hood covering his skull Superman recognized Death.

Skeletor was furious as he watched the flying human floating in the sky. After all his attempts to break in to the legendary Castle Grayskull they kept failing.

"First He-man shows up." snarled Skeletor. "And now this!"

Skeletor raised his Havok Staff and shot at Superman with bolts of magic.

Superman dodged the assault from the hooded warrior he believed was Death.

"This won't work a second time Death." called out Superman as he dodged blast after blast. "I don't know where you've brought be or who your friends are but you won't defeat me so easily."

"Do all warriors of good brag so much?" snarled Skeletor, he then turned to Evil-Lyn. "Get up there and bring him down."

"Yes my Lord." said Evil-Lyn. She then wrapped her cape around her body and transformed in to Schreech the mighty evil bird of prey.

Schreech flapped her wings and took off. Skeletor then turned to Beastman.

"When Schreech brings him close enough I want you to bring the flying fool down." said Skeletor.

"Yes Master." said Beastman who then unclipped his whip from his belt and readied it to capture his prey.

Superman didn't see the bird of prey until the last minute, he tried to turn around but Schreech struck him with her savage claws. Superman felt pain as the magic in Schreech's claws cut open his back.

Suddenly Superman felt something snag his leg. Looking down Superman saw that the whip of the huge orange beast trapped his leg.

"Hands off furball." said Superman kicking his leg and swinging Beastman off his feet.

Superman then turned around and blasted the approaching Schreech with his heat vision. The huge bird let out a cry of pain and as it fell it transformed back in to Evil-Lyn.

"What was that you called me?" hissed Skeletor. 

Slowly Superman man turned around and saw the skull faced warrior walk over to the fallen Evil-Lyn. After checking that she was still alive Skeletor turned back to face Superman.

"Ah yes. Death! That is exactly what I am!" Skeletor then swung his Havok Staff up faster than Superman could see. Suddenly there came a bolt of lightning shot out of the top of the staff. Superman tried to dodge out of the way but the bolt struck him in the chest sending Superman crashing to the ground.

Superman tried moving his body but found that his limbs were frozen. Whoever Skeletor was he was more powerful than Death. Skeletor walked over to the fallen Superman.

"I sense great power in you." hissed Skeletor. "That blast was meant to kill you. I could use someone like you in my army."

"I'll never join your army" said Superman weakly. "You'll have to kill me."

"I don't think I need to do that." said Skeletor. His eyes began to glow a bright red. Beams of crackling energy then shot out and Superman let out a scream as his mind was set on fire.

He-man had just finished tying up Mer-Man, Tri-Clops and Kobra Khan with some strong vines he found among the trees. Suddenly there was a rumbling in the forest. Instantly He-man grabbed his sword ready to do battle with whoever was approaching.

The trees parted to reveal Man-At-Arms sat in a Battle Ram.

"Duncan what are you doing here?" asked He-man as Man-At-Arms stopped the Battle Ram next to him.

"The Sorceress contacted me and asked me to come to Grayskull with you." said Man-At-Arms. "To jive you a hand just incase Skeletor is up to something."

"I welcome the company." said He-man. "I didn't fancy wondering the halls of Grayskull by myself. It'll be good to have someone to talk to."

He-man then got back on Battle Cat and he and Man-At-Arms headed for Castle Grayskull. 

The rain had finally stopped and the sun was rising in to the sky.

Skeletor stood in front of Superman who was standing as still as a statute. Superman's once blue eyes glowed with a faint red energy.

"You are very powerful indeed." hissed Skeletor. "But even you cannot resist my magic. Your will now belongs to me."

"Yes Lord Skeletor." said Superman.

"Break down the gate to Grayskull!" commanded Skeletor.

"Yes Lord Skeletor." said Superman again, he began to head towards the castle his movements stiff like a zombie. Superman then took off and flew over to the abyss.

Superman then flung a fist at the jawbridge. The power of his blow shook the entire castle but the jawbridge stood. Superman continued to punch the jawbridge until it began to weaken. The magic protecting the castle began to make Superman's hand bleed. Superman drove his fist in to the jawbridge once more when the Battle Ram burst through the trees of Evergreen Forest.

Skeletor span around and saw Man-At-Arms in the drivers seat of the Battle Ram with He-man riding Battle Cat along side.

"Curse the Elders." hissed Skeletor. "Beastman, Evil-Lyn stop them."

The two Evil Warriors having recovered from their encounter with Superman raced forward to attack He-man and Man-At-Arms.

Skeletor watched as the Heroic Warriors were easily beating his warriors.

Skeletor turned to Superman who was continuing to pound away at the jawbridge of Castle Grayskull.

"My new warrior!" called out Skeletor. "Stop them!"

Superman instantly stopped his attack on the castle and turned to face the battle scene. He saw that the witch had once again transformed in to the bird of prey and was fighting with the blonde haired warrior who sat on top of a huge armored green and yellow tiger. The beast warrior was doing his best against the warrior in green and yellow armor who sat in a huge machine.

Superman took off in to the air and flew over the abyss towards He-man and Man-At-Arms.

"Superman destroy them!" commanded Skeletor.

Superman instantly focused his heat vision on the huge Battle Ram. The heat beams began to cut through the super hard shell of the Battle Ram and pearced its fuel container.

He-man saw the back of the Battle Ram beginning to glow with the heat from the beams striking it.

"Man-At-Arms! Get out of there the fule tanks are about to explode.

Man-At-Arms was too busy fending off Beastman's claws to act on He-man's warning right away. Beastman's excellent sense of smell alerted the warrior about the upcoming destruction of the Battle Ram. With one vicious punch to Man-At-Arms's face Beastman leaped off the Battle Ram just as the fuel tanks exploded.

He-man leaped off the back of Battle Cat and raced over to the burning Battle Ram as its ruined wheels began pushing it towards the edge of the abyss. Beastman leaped in to his path but He-man quickly grabbed hold of Beastman's arms and with one quick move He-man grabbed hold of Beastman by the arms and lifted him in to the air. He-man then span around and threw Beastman at Schreech who was she was attacking Battle Cat. As he let go of Beastman He-man grabbed Beastman's whip. He-man then snapped the whip. The end of the whip lashed out and caught hold of the back of the Battle Ram just as it began to tip over the edge of the abyss.

Planting his feet firmly on the ground He-man pulled on the whip and stopped the Battle Ram from falling.

"Man-At-Arms are you able to get out?" shouted He-man. "The Battle Ram is about go over the side."

"No the explosion has pinned my legs down I can't move." called back Man-At-Arms.

"Can you disengage the Jet Sled?" asked He-man as the whip began to slip from his grasp.

"No the controls are fried." replied Man-At-Arms.

"Hang on." said He-man as he drew the Sword of Power and drove it in to the ground as hard as he could. He-man then tied the end of the whip around the sword. "I'm coming to help you out."

Suddenly He-man was hit by something hard. He-man was thrown through the air and crashed in to a large tree. Dazed He-man looked up to see who had hit him.

"I-I-I know you." said He-man as Superman walked up to him.

Superman said nothing he just reached down and grabbed He-man by his chest armor and lifted him off the ground. He-man delivered a swift kick in to Superman's gut and the man of steel dropped He-man. He-man instantly got to his feet and drove his fist in to Superman's jaw and sent him flying. Superman quickly recovered and charged at He-man.

Skeletor was watching the battle between both Superman and He-man with such intent that he failed to see Battle Cat chase off Beastman and Evil-Lyn. Then Skeletor saw the Sword of Power sticking out of the ground holding the Battle Ram from going over the edge of the abyss.

Realizing that this was his chance to grab the sword for himself Skeletor stepped towards the sword and almost had it in his hand when Battle Cat leaped on to him from behind. Skeletor threw Battle Cat off. Quickly Skeletor drew his sword and held it to the whip that stopped Man-At-Arms from falling to his death.

"Hold it there cat!" snarled Skeletor. "One more movement and your friend drops to his death."

Battle Cat desperately wanted to attack but Skeletor's blade would slice through the whip before he could get there and Man-At-Arms would die. Suddenly there was a cry from the sky. Battle Cat looked up thinking that Schreech had returned for another attack and saw the bright orange feathers of Zoar.

Skeletor saw Zoar as well. Distracted by Zoar's arrival Skeletor failed to see Battle Cat leap at him. Skeletor was knocked off his feet and crashed to the ground.

He-man ducked as Superman threw a vicious right fist at his head. He-man came up with a thunderous uppercut that sent Superman flying off his feet. However Superman quickly recovered and came flying back at He-man. The blow lifted He-man in to the air and sent the champion of Eternia crashing in to the back of the Battle Ram.

The impact caused the whip holding the Battle Ram to snap. Instantly the Battle Ram began to tip forward over the edge of the abyss. He-man grabbed hold of the Battle Ram to stop it from falling.

Skeletor couldn't believe that he-man had left himself open to attack. Turning to Superman Skeletor called out.

"Now my warrior push them both over to their deaths."

Superman took a sluggish step forward but Zoar flew in to his path. Through the haze that Skeletor's spell had cast over his mind Superman could hear the soft gentle voice of a woman speaking to him.

"K'el I know who you are." said the woman. "Your heart is pure, it is only being controlled by Skeletor's evil magic. You can fight it."

Superman took another step forward and stopped. Superman just stood there staring at Zoar.

"Do not listen to her!!" screamed Skeletor. "I am your master."

He-man slipped but Superman still stood still.

Seeing that his plans were about to be ruined Skeletor raised his hand and threw a ball of magical energy at Zoar. Sensing Skeletor's attack Zoar flapped her wings and flew out of the way and the ball of magic struck Superman in the chest. Superman disappeared as smoke began bellowing from the spot he had once stood.

"CURSE YOU SORCERESS!!!!" Skeletor howled at Zoar as she flew over head. Skeletor then turned to He-man. He-man was barley keeping the Battle Ram and Man-At-Arms from falling in to the abyss. He-man could see the evil glare in Skeletor's eyes. "I may have lost my greatest warrior. But no one will stop me from sending you to your death."

Skeletor the raised his hand and was about to throw another magical blast at He-man when two beams of super heated energy shot out of the cloud of smoke and struck his hand sending Skeletor's shot wide of its target.

Holding his hand in pain Skeletor turned around to see who had struck him. His eyes grew wide in horror as he saw the figure of Superman step through the smoke.

"I am no one's puppet." hissed Superman. "Let alone someone as evil as you."

Superman then flew at Skeletor and drove his fist in to the evil master's jaw. Skeletor was thrown to the ground. Superman walked over to the Battle Ram.

"I am sorry I had to fight you." said Superman as he helped He-man pull the Battle Ram to safety.

"There is no need to apologize." said He-man. "Skeletor is a very powerful wizard."

"Speaking of Skeletor I say we should make sure that he is brought to justice for this." said Superman.

"I agree." replied He-man.

Both warriors then turned to face Skeletor. Realizing that he had no chance of beating both He-man and Superman Skeletor cast a magical spell, which made him vanish in a cloud of purple smoke.

"He'll be back." said He-man as the smoke cleared. Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light and Zoar transformed in to the Sorceress.

"I knew you were powerful enough to resist Skeletor's magic." said the Sorceress as she walked over to Superman and He-man after she freed Man-At-Arms from the wreckage of the Battle Ram. 

"It was close I'll admit." said Superman. "It is a shame that he got away."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." said Man-At-Arms. "I'm sure that it won't be long before Skeletor shows up again. Any way we now have a new warrior for the battle against the forces of evil."

Superman cast his eyes down for a moment saddened.

"What's wrong?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"Superman is from Earth." explained He-man. "My mother told me many stories about him." He-man then turned to the Sorceress. "Can your magic get him back home?"

"I'm afraid not." said the Sorceress. "The magic that brought K'el to Eternia has vanished. I do not have the power to return him home."

"But I have to get home." said Superman. "There are people on Earth that need my help."

"I wish I could but this is far beyond the power of my magic." said the Sorceress. "But I will work with the elders of Grayskull to find a way to take you home."

"And I'll work on a technological way to send you home." said Man-At-Arms.

"In the meantime you are more than welcome to stay at the city of Eternos." said He-man. "I know the prince of Eternia. I'm sure he can find you a place to stay."

"I can not allow that." said a voice from above them. All four warriors looked up to see Zodak the cosmic enforcer fly towards them on his space chariot. "To have K'el son of Krypton on Eternia would shift the balance between good and evil too much."

"But how can we correct it?" asked the Sorceress. "As I have said I do not have to the power to send K'el back to Earth at this moment."

"Do not worry about that guardian of Grayskull." said Zodak. "The counsel has granted me the power to access the many cosmic corridors. I will open one from here to Earth."

Zodak then raised his hands and two beams of energy shot out from his palms and opened a vortex behind Superman.

"This world is lucky to have people like you." said Superman as he shook hands with He-man, Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress.

"And Earth is lucky to have you." said He-man. "Good journey."

Superman then turned and stepped in to the vortex. Suddenly Superman turned around and started to speak.

"He-man there's something I must warn you about. There was someone else with me. His name is Deeeeeeeaaaaaaaaattttttt………" Superman never got to finish his sentence as the gravity of the vortex pulled him in completely.

The rain had stopped but the only thing that Lois Lane could see was the smoking spot where Superman had been struck by lightning as he battled the strange madman called Death. Lois felt a tear begin to well up in her eye. Quickly wiping it away Lois turned to walk over to the group of police cars that had only just arrived. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Lois turned around to see some sort of whirlpool forming in the sky. Then there was a thunderous boom and Lois watched in amazement as Superman flew out of the center of the whirlpool.

Lois ran up to Superman and hugged him hard, this time she let the tears fall.

"Oh thank god I thought you had died." cried Lois.

"No." said Superman. "When the lightning struck us I was sent to another world."

"And what about Death?" asked Lois.

"I don't know." said Superman. "I think he is still on the planet I was pulled to. But don't worry the people I met there are more than a match for Death."

Death opened his eyes. He was no longer on Earth he was sure of it. Instead he was in what looked like dying forest. Looking up he saw a huge mountain. In the mountain's sides were carvings of snakes and other demonic looking creatures. Death could sense great evil coming from the mountain. Death smiled and began making his way to the mountain.

The End?


End file.
